Til Death Do Us Part
by Kutlessrocker
Summary: Riku and Xion finally get a day together away from their busy work schedules.  How will they spend what could be the greatest day of their lives?  My first RikuxXion story.


Author's Note: Hello, here's another one-shot while I have writer's block for Her Scars. I've been working on this on and off since about mid-july and finally got it done the other day. Riku and Xion this time.

* * *

><p>I finally got a day off from my busy job at the law firm. I knew exactly how I wanted to spend it, with my beautiful, loving, caring wife, Xion.<p>

I got up and took a shower, the warm water relaxing me and waking me up. I stepped out of the warm shower stall and into the cold bathroom. I quickly dried the hot water off my body to even out my temperature with the room. I got dressed and walked downstairs where Xion was preparing breakfast. She always made the best breakfast. Dinner was my specialty, though. "Goodmorning, beautiful," I said as I kissed her pale cheek, smelling the sweet aroma of her hair. She used the sweetest-smelling watermelon shampoo.

"Morning, Riku," she said as she pulled me in for a real kiss. I returned it, of course. Her tongue touched my lips, begging them to let her in. My lips gladly obliged and I savored her sweet taste. I loved her so much.

I was a little more than upset when she pulled away from me, but I understood why. Breakfast was about to burn to a crisp. I liked my bacon extra crispy, but not to the point where it was blacker than Xion's hair! She turned the oven off and placed our food on plates. I poured both of us a cup of coffee and made some toast to go with the bacon and eggs. Xion and I sat across from each other at our table. With me being a lawyer and Xion a surgeon, we could afford the best of the best, but instead we chose simpler things. Our table was about the same size as anyone else's. Our house was big, but not flashy. Xion and I tried to stay pretty down-to-earth in spite of our success. We saved the bulk of our income. My car was nothing really flashy, a silver 2010 Jeep Liberty. Xion drove a cherry red, fully restored 1963 Corvette Stingray. She rebuilt it all by herself, with a little help from me, of course. The car enthusiast in me wanted some of the fun too.

We ate our breakfast and talked about what we would do that day. Xion was off work as well, but she was always on-call. I prayed that there wouldn't be some, big crisis that would take her away from me. This was the first day that we were both off work in a long time. "So, what do you want to do all day?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "How about just spending time together? You know, not just two people living together, but as a husband and wife that love and desperately need each other. I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, Xion," I said. "And I like that idea." I truly did. A romantic evening with my beautiful, raven-haired, violet eyed wife. We never got to spend a day together. She would get up at 6 AM every morning for a fifteen-hour shift at the hospital. I would work at my law firm from 9 to 5 every day, dealing with people who, most of the time, I didn't really believe were not guilty of the crimes they were accused of. I'd get home, fix dinner, eat by myself, put a plate in the microwave for Xion, watch TV until she got home, watch her eat dinner while she told me about her day, and then she would go to bed. She was also too tired by the time she got home on most days to have sex, so that part of our relationship was severely lacking as well. She'd fall asleep right after eating and I'd work on cases before I decided to join her. I loved her dearly, and I wished our relationship could be more intimate. Today was the day that would actually happen and my wish would come true.

After we finished breakfast, we began the most wonderful day of our lives.

"I love you, Riku," she said as we sat on the couch, curled up together tighter than ever before. We unplugged our TV, phone, computers, and internet router so there would be no distractions. I stared into her big, beautiful eyes. She looked deeply into my emerald eyes while she twisted her slender fingers through my long, prematurely gray hair.

"I love you too, Xion," I said. I pulled her chin up and pressed my lips against hers. She pulled me in closer and returned the kiss.

The day came and went before I could even blink. I was lying in our bed wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. Xion had gone to the bathroom to change. She told me she had a surprise for me that would blow my mind. We were getting ready for the wildest night of passion we'd ever had since our honeymoon. It had been a month since we'd last slept together and I was ready.

The bathroom door opened slowly to reveal the goddess I had been married to for three years. She was wearing frilly, black, see-through lingerie and a smile on her face. Seeing her in her loose scrubs all the time made me almost forget about the wonderful body she possessed. Xion slowly walked toward the bed seductively, her hips swaying with every step. My face flushed red before the blood drained from it and went elsewhere. She finally came to the bed and slowly crawled until she was straddling me, her face mere centimeters from mine. Her bangs brushed against my nose. It tickled and I wrinkled my nose. Xion laughed at that and kissed me. The passion in that kiss nearly drove me over the edge. We wanted each other, and now, we could finally have each other. Her lingerie and my pajama bottoms were quickly discarded as our ravenous hunger for one another took over and we indulged in wild love-making.

After we finished, Xion rolled off me and lay down beside me. She wrapped her right arm around me and I placed my left hand on it as I stared at her. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She'd never been more beautiful to me. "I'll go get some wine for us," she said. I didn't want her to leave, but I let her go anyway. I put my hands behind my head, similar to how my best friend Sora did, as I watched her walk—stark naked—to get the wine. I had almost forgotten how amazing sex with her could be. She was wild in bed, and I missed it all the time we were apart.

She came back a few minutes later. I wondered what had taken her so long, but I didn't question her. I was just happy to be with my beautiful, sexy, amazing wife. I took the glass as she lay down beside me. "Together forever," she said as she held her glass.

"Forever," I echoed. I took a sip of the wine, but something just didn't seem right. I could taste something foreign in it that didn't belong there. It was a very bitter taste. "Xion, is there something wrong with this wine?"

"Oh, nothing," she said. "I just put a little bit of cyanide in our glasses."

I dropped my glass and my heart sank. I was frightened by how nonchalantly she stated that she'd poisoned us both. "Xion, what's wrong with you?" I asked, frantically scrambling for the phone to call 911. I then remembered that the phone was unplugged and we were both doomed. "Why did you do this?" I was starting to feel the effects of the poison on my body and I had a feeling she was as well.

She got up and straddled me, leaning in closely and putting her lips to my ear. "We're always separated Riku. I was tired of never being with you. My life was so empty and this is a way to end all of that. Now, we can be together forever!" she said psychotically. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she kissed me gently on the cheek.

"You're insane!" I yelled as things started to get fuzzy. I could feel myself fading fast. Xion's body started to give out and she collapsed on top of me. For once in my life, I didn't want my wife pressed against me. She had finally lost her mind.

She weakly looked up at me and opened her eyes, which were cloudy and out of focus. "I love you Riku," she said. She rolled over and gripped her chest and crying out in pain. Xion started to seize violently, punching me and kicking at thin air. Her back arched and she took her last painful breath before finally dying.

Though she'd killed us both, I felt so sorry for Xion. She was really just the victim of all the stress she'd been under throughout our marriage, and her entire short life, really. The poor woman never had a break in her whole life, and it all caught up with her in a tragic way. I used the last of my strength to run my fingers through her hair. I gently traced the length of her body with my hand, only stopping when a sharp pain entered my chest. It felt like I had been stabbed by a double-edged sword. "I loved you too Xion," I said as my life left me. I never thought I would meet such a violent end, being murdered by my own wife.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, that was dark lol. So, how did you like it? Her Scars will be the next update. It's going to be a moderately long chapter. Until next time, friends...<p> 


End file.
